sin poder dormir
by Violeta Asakura
Summary: a veces es muy dicifil dormir cuando alguien tiene pesadillas o... en serio son pesadillas, eso esta por descubrirlo el equipo 7


SIN PODER DORMIR

Antes que nada este es un fic sakunaru, me encanta esta pareja, es de humor un poco adolescente así que chicos si no tienen mínimo trece años absténganse por que no le van a entender, de ahí en fuera disfrútenlo.

Disclaimer: Naruto es una obra de Masashi Kishimoto

La noche transcurría tranquila para el equipo 7 de konoha, estaban acampando después de una larga misión, Kakashi Sensei, tenia una tienda para el solo, Sakura también, solo Sasuke y Naruto compartían una tienda.

Kakashi Sensei dormía tranquila y profundamente, soñaba con Tsunade sama en un traje de conejita y bailando la canción de don't cha de pussy cat dolls (no soy afecta a ese grupo, pero uno de mis amigos dice que en los table dance la bailan mucho, y vestidas de conejitas, ahhh en verdad no quiero saber como sabe tanto U).

Bueno en eso estaba Kakashi Sensei cuando un fuerte grito lo despertó, bueno y no era precisamente un grito de terror.

¿Eh?, ¿Qué fue eso?- se cuestiono Kakashi- Sensei despertando y sentándose rápidamente.

Nuevamente se escucho un grito o más bien gemido y parecía ser de Naruto.

Kakashi- sensei se levanto y saco la cabeza de la tienda y vio que Sakura también tenia la cabeza fuera de la tienda.

¿Kakashi- sensei que fue eso?- le cuestiono la pequeña ninja pelirosada un poco adormilada.

Fue entonces cuando se escucho un grito mas escapar de los labios de Naruto, Kakashi y Sakura abrieron los ojos como platos y salieron rápidamente de sus tiendas y se pararon enfrente de la tienda que compartían los dos jóvenes ninjas.

Naruto volvió a gritar y gemir, haciendo que Kakashi- sensei se exasperara al imaginarse porque demonios Naruto gritaba.

¿Qué demonios están haciendo allí?- grito el sensei abriendo la tienda de campaña preparando sus ojos para lo peor y tapando los ojos de Sakura con una mano.

Entonces lo que vio lo dejo atónito, Sasuke estaba sentado con una cara de molestia mirando a Naruto que estaba aun dormido pero se movía mucho y murmuraba cosas ininteligibles.

¿Kakashi- sensei acaso este dobe esta…?- pregunto Sasuke.

¿Si te refieres a lo que yo creo que te refieres?, si Sasuke, el esta teniendo… - dijo Kakashi destapando la cara de Sakura.

¿Esta que Kakashi- sensei?, ¿acaso Naruto se siente mal?- pregunto una muy confundida Sakura.

No, es nada Sakura- dijo Kakashi -sensei con una gotita escurriendo.

Si este dobe solo esta teniendo… una pesadilla- dijo Sasuke tratando de convencer a Sakura.

Naruto volvió a gritar revolviéndose en la cama.

¿Seguros?, parece agitado- dijo Sakura acercándose.

¿Oigan que es eso que murmura? pregunto Sakura, inclinándose sobre Naruto.

Parece que esta delirando- dijo Sakura preocupada.

Sakura, esto es… cosa de hombres- dijo Kakashi –sensei.

Como que cosa de hombres, si Naruto se pone mal, tenemos que llevarlo a…

Sakura- la llamo Kakashi –sensei

Y no podemos dejarlo y…

Sakura- la llamo Sasuke.

Y entonces podría ser muy grave…

Sakura- la llamo nuevamente Kakashi- sensei.

No entiendo como pueden estar aquí si Naruto es obvio que esta delirando y…

¡Sakura, el esta teniendo un sueño húmedo!- grito Sasuke.

Sakura se callo en ese momento poniéndose roja como un tomate.

¿Ahora, si ya entiendes lo que le pasa a este baka?- dijo Sasuke dirigiéndose a Sakura.

Eh, si ya… ya lo entiendo- dijo Sakura aun roja como tomate.

¿Qué estará soñando?- se cuestiono Kakashi sensei.

No, lo se tal vez este soñando con Sakura- contesto Sasuke.

Sasuke- kun- dijo Sakura sonrojada.

Ah, por dios I… I… - grito nuevamente Naruto revolviéndose entre las sabanas.

Oigan parece que va a decir el nombre de la persona con quien esta soñando- dijo Sasuke acercándose.

Si… sigue I… I… INO-CHAN!- grito Naruto arqueado la espalda.

¿Ino?- dijeron Sasuke y Kakashi- sensei con caras de WTF?

¡INO!- dijo Sakura prácticamente lanzando fuego, como era posible que la hubiera cambiado por Ino si se supone que ese baka estaba muy enamorado de ella, aunque ella ni lo pelara, que la hubiera cambiado por Ino le cayó en la punta del orgullo, ciertamente estaría enojada si el hubiera gritado su nombre, pero el de Ino la había dejado furibunda.

Como te atreves a andar soñando con esa cerda de Ino- grito Sakura despertado a Naruto.

Eh, ¿Sakura- chan?- dijo Naruto abriendo los ojos adormilado.

Lo último que vio fue el puño de Sakura antes de ver miles de estrellitas.

Ah, no mate Sakura- chan, no en la cara no… ah no, el cabello no, ahhhhhhh, auxilio, Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei, ¡auxilio!-grito Naruto.

Sasuke y Kakashi-sensei, estaban abrazados y con los ojos como platos viendo la tremenda paliza que Sakura le estaba dando al pobre rubio. Estaban temerosos de acercarse, nunca habían visto a Sakura tan molesta, la verdad si Sakura tuviera armas cerca el pobre de Naruto ya seria historia. Cuando acaba de golpearlo salio de la tienda gritando cosas contra el pobre y adolorido rubio.

Bueno parece que nuestro pequeño Naruto esta creciendo- dijo Kakashi sonriendo bajo la mascara y saliendo rumbo a su tienda a seguir soñando.

Ahora si que lo hiciste usuratonkachi- dijo Sasuke acercándose al rubio con una sonrisa de burla.

No te burles Sasuke baka- dijo Naruto moviéndose cautelosamente.

Parece que le enojo mucho que estuvieras soñando con Ino- dijo Sasuke muy feliz.

Y tu, ¿Por qué estas tan feliz de qué me haya dado esta paliza por soñar con Ino?- pregunto Naruto.

Por que eso quiere decir que si le molesto, es que tal vez le importes un poco, ¿no lo crees así dobe?- dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Bueno, si pero… ¿eso por que te hace feliz?- pregunto Naruto.

Porque, así ella se empeñara en atraer tu atención y eso significa que tendré menos fans obsesivas acosadoras acechándome- dijo Sasuke acostándose para dormir.

Si tienes razón por fin, hay algo que va a hacer que Sakura-chan me preste atención- dijo Naruto muy feliz acostándose también.

¿Oye dobe, y que paso con tu sueño, Ino es buena en tus sueños?- pregunto Sasuke con una sonrisa curiosa.

Ni te imaginas cuanto Sasuke- dijo Naruto sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Vaya parece que por fin estas creciendo un poco- dijo Sasuke cerrando los ojos y disponiéndose a dormir.

Oye, Sasuke…

¿Y ahora que pasa Naruto?- pregunto Sasuke abriendo los ojos.

Creo que invitare a Ino-chan a salir al regresar a la aldea- dijo Naruto.

¿Oye y que pasara con Sakura?, ¿no se supone que te gusta?- pregunto Sasuke.

Pues si, pero… no se, Ino-chan nunca me ha golpeado como Sakura-chan, al paso del tiempo a ciertas personas les empieza a cansar que no le hagan caso y empiezan a buscar a personas mas atractivas, por eso creo que es bueno invitar a salir a Ino-chan- dijo Naruto con un sonrisa.

¿COMO QUE INO ES MAS ATRACTIVA QUE YO?, ¿Cómo QUE LA VAS A INVITAR A SALIR?- se oyó un grito desde afuera de la tienda.

¿Esa fue Sakura- chan?- pregunto Naruto

Si, es mejor que corras por tu vida, dobe- contesto Sasuke.

Pero a Naruto no le dio tiempo de correr, porque ya tenía a Sakura encima dispuesta a golpearlo.

No, Sakura espera, que tal si… te invito a salir en lugar de Ino- chan, te llevare a donde quieras y te comprare lo que quieras- dijo Naruto tratando de salvar su pellejo.

Esta bien, solo una cosa mas, ¿QUIEN ES LA MAS ATRACTIVA DE TODA LA ALDEA DE KONOHA?- grito Sakura.

Por… por supuesto que tu Sakura –chan- dijo Naruto temblando.

Bien, cuando lleguemos a la aldea me sacaras a pasear y me compraras todo lo que yo quiera, ¿entendido?- dijo Sakura

Cla... claro Sakura- chan lo que digas- dijo Naruto sudando y nervioso.

Muy bien, pues hasta mañana y ya duérmanse- grito Sakura saliendo de la tienda.

Bien parece que tienes una cita dobe- dijo Sasuke burlándose.

Si, con Sakura-chan- dijo Naruto sonriendo tanto como podía.

Sasuke se le quedo viendo.

Parece que lo tuvieras planeado- dijo Sasuke.

No, pero como si lo tuviera- dijo Naruto cerrando los ojos par entrar al mundo de los sueños, y soñar con su cita con Sakura.

FIN

Bien pues eso es todo espero y haya sido de su agrado no olviden dejar reviews, para conocer sus opiniones… SAYONARA.


End file.
